Ladder Of Love
by Zanderlover
Summary: Dean Ambrose has a special surprise planned for his girlfriend,Martha. Will it turn out to be the most wonderful day of his life or will it all blow up in his face? ( Dean/OC fic in honor of Dean Ambrose's/Jon Good's birthday )


**Author's Note**: To celebrate my favorite guy's birthday today,I've written another story that I hope showcases how great I think he is. This has more of his POV than my first story about him that had more of the girl's POV. Please check it out if you haven't! I don't particularly like the ending to this story,but it is what it is! Again,I'm not a professional writer. I just write for fun and for my own amusement. I hope others find it in my writing as well. Dean Ambrose and anything else you may recognize does not belong to me,but to Jon Good,Vince McMahon and the WWE. Martha ( the OC ) **DOES** belong to me as does the story line. Your reviews would be most welcome and a BIG thank you to those that have reviewed my other piece of work already! Your reviews,favorites and follows mean the world to me!

Once again,I'd like to dedicate this story to Jon Good/Dean Ambrose: I hope you have the happiest of birthdays today and that this day contains as many smiles for you as you have given me lately! Hope you bought something fun with the Itunes! Can't wait to see you again! Much love!

* * *

><p>Dean Ambrose,better known to the world as WWE's Lunatic Fringe and Shield member,looked at his watch for what seemed to him to be the fifth time in the past half hour. As he rocked on the balls of his feet,he wished his girlfriend,Martha,would hurry up and get here already. Sighing,he realized that her house wasn't exactly around the corner from his home and that it usually took her this long when she was coming over. That was normal…what wasn't normal was what he had planned for them for today.<p>

"I'm just nervous,that's all," he said out loud to an empty room. He decided to go check on the preparations he had made earlier to make sure they were still as perfect as he wanted them to be. Nothing could go wrong today…his future depended on it. Dean strolled into his large living room and gazed at the ladder he had borrowed from his fellow Shield team-mate,Roman Reigns,and rolled his eyes as he remembered Roman reminding him that he once swore that no girl,no matter how wonderful she was or how incredible the sex was,would get him to do something like Dean was about to do. Things had obviously changed for Ambrose and he couldn't be happier. He was never the happy-go-lucky guy whose life was all rainbows and puppy dogs. He never saw himself as being the type to be in a committed relationship much less one to do something like as he was about to do,but to him,Martha was forever. Dean knew his friend was just teasing him,but he also detected a hint of sadness and jealousy in his voice. Dean hoped Roman would find someone to love him soon too. He was a pain in the ass sometimes,but he was a good guy with a big heart that deserved happiness. He was his best friend and any girl would be lucky to have him…if he could find one that could put up with him for that long,that is!

Dean chuckled at his own joke,but quickly sobered when he faintly heard a car door slam outside his house. His heart started beating double time. 'Damn,she's here!' he thought as he quickly went about lowering the lights in the room and casting a last look toward the ladder. He sent up a quick prayer that Roman's thought that this was too hokey and that Martha would think it too sappy was wrong. Let the Samoan try to fix his own love life himself!Sometimes a girl just needed romance and to be swept off her feet. Maybe one day Roman would come to that conclusion himself too just as he did before it was too late and he wound up alone.

Dean quickly ran to the hiding place in the living room that he had picked out earlier. From this vantage point where he had positioned the ladder,he could see everything,but she wouldn't be able to see him until he wanted her to. He was glad he had decided to dim the lights some as well. The cover of semi-darkness afforded him even more leeway to pull off his surprise. He heard Martha turn her key in the lock and come in the door. He was certainly glad at this point that he had given her her own personal key to his house so she could come and go as she pleased. It helped in situations like these when a grown man was cowering in a darkened corner of his own living room!He grimaced as he tried to fold his tall muscular frame into a more comfortable position without making a sound and awaited her arrival.

"Dean,I'm here!" Martha called out happily.

When no reply came back to her,he heard her call out again for him.

"Dean?" she called this time a little more hesitatingly as she hovered in the living room doorway.

From his corner,Dean tried not to laugh when he saw the worried frown on her face and heard her mumbling to herself, "He's got to be here somewhere. His car is in the driveway."

Watching her turn in the doorway,he flinched as she yelled throughout his house,"YO,AMBROSE! GET YOUR CUTE BUTT OUT HERE!"

He certainly wasn't expecting that!

Seeing that no reply came back yet again,Dean watched her turn back toward the living room and saw that her eyes had finally gone to the ladder in the corner of the room…the very thing he wanted her to see right from the get go. He prayed that his girl would have enough curiosity in her to see why he would have a ladder in his living room and go over to it herself.

He grinned when,sure enough,she did just that.

Martha slowly walked over to the ladder.

"I didn't know Dean was doing any remodeling,"she said to herself puzzled. What was even more confusing to her was the five black velvet covered lumps in the middle of every few rungs of the ladder with the last one being on the top seat. Her curiosity was aroused now and she didn't think Dean would mind it if she indulged it. Little did she know that her boyfriend was just a few feet from her silently begging her to lift the first cover off of the bottom rung!

Martha reached out and pulled the little piece of velvet off the first rung. She uncovered a long stemmed perfectly beautiful red rose. She smiled as she started to become suspicious. If she knew her boyfriend and she thought she did,Dean was up to something alright!As Martha raised the rose to her nose to sniff the heavenly smell,she noticed there was a small note attached to it. Smiling ,she turned the card over so she could read what it said aloud.

"This rose could never compare to your beauty. You are the loveliest creature I have ever seen. You intoxicate me."

As Martha's smile grew wider at the note,Dean was thankful that at least in that instance he had listened to Roman. The notes were his idea!Maybe he **DID **have a romantic bone in his body and there was still hope for the "the Powerhouse of the Shield." At first,Dean was afraid what he decided to write would be too sappy and out of character for him and she would find it strange,but once he called upon all of his promo prowess and put his skill to good use,he was pleased with the results and thought he struck a nice balance between romantic boyfriend and showing her his feelings without going **TOO** overboard. He hoped so anyway.

Martha put the flower down on the couch…unknowingly just inches from where Dean himself was hiding…and reached up to take the cover off of the second surprise. She squealed as she found a large box of her favorite candy hiding underneath. She opened the box and quickly took a piece out and ate it. She relished the smooth taste of the candy on her tongue and was in the process of thinking how much it reminded her of Dean when she noticed he had left her another note…this time pasted to the inside of the top of the candy box. She chuckled at his cleverness,but wasn't really surprised since he knew that no matter what when she saw the candy she would just **HAVE** to have a piece.

"No amount of candy could be as sweet as your kisses. Kissing you is like tasting a little bit of Heaven."

Martha sighed as she read her second note out loud. Dean could be so sweet sometimes.

To reach the third surprise,Martha had to climb a couple of the ladder rungs. Once she pulled down her next gift,she burst out laughing. It was a stuffed penguin. She thought back to when she had confessed to him that when she was a little girl she had always wanted a real penguin as a pet,but her parents wouldn't allow it. That was one of the first conversations she had had with him and she didn't think he would have remembered,but here he was proving her wrong.A piece of paper was safely tucked into the bright blue ribbon tied around the penguin's neck so she took it out and read it.

"I couldn't get you a real penguin (where would you keep it?!),but I hope you'll always let me be your teddy bear."

Shaking her head and smiling at his silliness,she put the note back into place and gently dropped the penguin to the couch alongside the flower and the candy.

As she climbed up another rung for the fourth present,Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was the beginning of the beginning…or the beginning of the end…for them depending on how she took the next two gifts. The others were just cute fun little presents. These next ones were different. He hoped she would be able to tell how much he truly loved her by them.

Martha lifted the cover off the next one and cocked her head in surprise to what she found. It was one of those snow globes that you could get almost anywhere with almost anything inside of it. This one had…she narrowed her eyes to peer inside of it…a miniature version of the Eiffel Tower in it.

She gently turned the globe over to shake the snow loose when she realized Dean had pasted a note to the bottom of it.

"Special trips were meant to be taken with special people.I hope one day-**SOON**-you will do me the honor."

Now Martha was really confused. What was he doing talking about "special trips" and all and why the Eiffel Tower?The only time he ever talked about the Eiffel Tower was when they and Roman and Seth were sitting around talking about dream honeymoon spots and after much cajoling and teasing,Dean admitted that the Eiffel Tower was his...**IF** he were to ever want to get married,that is.

From his hiding place,Dean watched as her eyes slightly widened as they slowly looked up towards the last gift on the top step. He could tell her thought process by the expressions that flitted over her beautiful face. Slowly,but surely,she was putting two and two together.

Martha climbed to the last step of the ladder and sat down on it. Carefully putting the snow globe down beside her,she eyed the remaining present. Biting her lip,her palms started sweating. Dare she even think about what she wished was under that last velvet covering?She and Dean had never come out and officially talked about it or anything,but she always hoped that he knew how much she loved him and that she wouldn't exactly have balked at the idea of spending the rest of her life loving him. Dean,meanwhile,was closely watching her with growing nervousness. She hadn't moved much once she sat atop the ladder. He felt as if his heart was beating in his ears and,damn it,was that **HIS** hands that were shaking?

'Come on,Martha,open the last present so I can tell if I've made a mistake or not,' Dean thought to himself.

Almost as if she could hear him,Martha reached over and plucked the piece of material off the step and watched it soundlessly flutter to the ground. Slowly she turned to what the covering had revealed and in it's place lay the single most beautiful,most perfect diamond ring Martha had ever seen in her life. All she could do is pick it up and watch it sparkle. As much as she had hoped for and dreamed of this day,she was still speechless. Continuing to stare in open mouth wonder at the piece of jewelry,Martha looked around for the final note. Still in shock,she never heard Dean coming out of his hiding place to stand before her in front of the ladder.

"If you're searching for a note,I'm afraid I never got around to writing one for that one," Dean whispered to her.

Surprised,Martha's eyes snapped up towards the sound of his voice. If she hadn't still been in shock,her mouth would have watered at his appearance. He was wearing her favorite outfit of blue jeans and a white muscle shirt. Of course Dean had to be Dean so the jeans were tight…not that Martha minded. Even now as long as they were together,he still took her breath away. If you looked in the dictionary for a definition of what a man was,you would find Dean Ambrose's picture next to it. The man was a living breathing example of pure sex and he always made her knees weak. She slowly let her eyes travel up and down the length of him from his adorably bare feet to his chiseled muscular body to his perfectly tousled dirty blonde curly hair before coming to rest on his beautiful blue eyes. Still,she said nothing.

Determinedly,Dean went on with his plan and hoped for the best. Seeing as he was so tall,even though Martha was sitting on top of a ladder,he wasn't that far off to being at eye level with her and finally being able to look her in the eye was helping to calm some of the antsy way he was feeling.

"I know what I would have said though…that is if you're interested," he told her.

"I'm interested…I'm definitely interested,"she whispered.

Encouraged by her reply,Dean came closer and wrapped both hands around the legs of the ladder as he continued to talk to her in a soft and soothing way almost as if he were calming down a scared child. He didn't fail to notice that Martha most certainly had that "deer caught in headlights" look about her. He almost felt that way himself!

"I would have said that the day I met you was the best day of my life. That my life seems like it was meaningless before you. That I felt like I was a broken man before you found me. That you taught me how to love and every day I hope I prove to be worthy of you and the precious gift you've honored me with...your love. That you're my passion…my joy…my heart…"

Dean never got a chance to finish what he was saying because Martha forgot where she was for a moment and flung herself into Dean's arms with her eyes brimming with unshed tears over his beautiful sweet words.

Luckily,Dean has made a living over catching people falling off of high places and easily caught Martha in his arms as she jumped to him in her happiness. He gently settled her on the ground in front of him.

"Whoa there,baby,you didn't let me finish," he gently chastised her.

"I'm sorry…go ahead," she softly said.

Dean took her small hand in his larger one and marveled at the softness of it. He slowly opened the palm of her hand. Martha was so excited that her dream was finally coming true that she didn't even notice that she still had the ring clutched in her hand until Dean took it from her and slowly went down on one knee in front of her.

Looking deeply into Martha's eyes,Dean's whispered voice hoarsely broke as he said,"I love you,Martha.I…I…I don't know what else to say,but that. It's simple,but it's so true…and it comes from my heart.I love you. Will you marry me?"

Dean began to get nervous again. What must have been just seconds,but to him felt like hours,passed and Martha had yet to answer the very important question he had just asked her. Suddenly she smiled at him and it was like the sun was shining down on him.

Martha slowly released a breath she didn't even know she was holding and exclaimed,"Yes,Dean…oh,yes!Yes,I'll marry you!"

Dean got up and laughingly spun her around in his arms in his happiness. She giggled and he set her back down to her feet. He took her hand and placed the ring on her finger.

"I love you,Martha.I really do.I'll make you happy,I swear."

She cupped his cheek and responded, "I know you will. You already do.I love you so much,Dean."

He gently pulled her towards him and kissed her until he could have sworn that time had stopped. She moaned in his arms as he placed tender kisses alongside her jaw.

"Oh,Dean,make love to me," Martha whispered.

Dean hesitated. It wasn't that he didn't want Martha…on the contrary,he had always wanted her too much!There were nights that he left her to go to the coldest shower he could find,his body on fire for her. It was just that they had never made love before. He had always wanted their first time to be special and with him traveling so much with the WWE,he didn't want their time together to be rushed or in some unknown hotel room on the road somewhere. He also didn't want her to feel pressured into anything. It was always very important to him for Martha to feel special and comfortable with him and secure in their relationship. Dean knew there was a lot of speculation going on with the wrestlers' wives and girlfriends wondering about their men and all the temptations there were out there on the road with "ring rats" and just other women in general. Luckily though,while he certainly had a ladies man reputation in his past,he wasn't the type of guy like some of the rest of them that had a different girl in every town the WWE played in and besides,these days,it just wasn't smart to sleep around with just anyone. That was all he needed is some type of disease or have a kid turn up on his doorstep six years from now. Vince would surely love that little scandal. He never wanted Martha to worry about any of that. She was more than enough woman for him. He didn't need to wander to anyone else. Dean looked at the beautiful woman in his arms and another thought popped into his head.

"Martha,baby,we're…" he smiled "…engaged now. Don't you want to wait until our wedding night?"

"No,Dean,I don't want to wait. Make love to me now.I want you,"she breathlessly whispered.

His heart constricted at the need in her voice. If she didn't want to wait,who was he to argue?

Dean gently smiled at her and tenderly cupped her check stroking the soft skin he found there.

"I want you too,Martha.I've always wanted you," he whispered.

He traced the curve of her jaw down to where the swell of her breasts peeked out from the top of the pink top she wore. Martha discovered that she was beginning to get goosebumps on her arms from his touch and she shivered in delicious anticipation of what Dean would do next.

He noticed her shiver and huskily said,"Someone seems cold. Maybe I can think of a way to warm you up…"

His voice trailed off as he ran both of his hands down her arms,cupped her hands in his and raised her arms over her head. Making sure she left them above her head,he passed his hands over the front of her shirt deliberately brushing against her nipples on the way down to the hem of her blouse. Looking her in the eye,Dean slowly raised the shirt up and over Martha's head and dropped it to the ground. He started to reach for the zipper on the pair of jeans she was wearing when she stopped him.

"Uh-uh…your turn now," she whispered seductively.

"Who am I to argue with a lady?" he smirked.

Martha slowly smiled as she trailed her fingertips softly down Dean's muscled chest thanks to the open expanse his muscle shirt afforded her. When he trembled at her touch,Martha gave him an answering smirk of her own and mockingly teased, "Now who's cold?"

He would have responded back if it wasn't for the fact that he got distracted by Martha grabbing the belt on his jeans and slowly pulling him towards her, unhooking it and dragging it slowly through each belt loop one by one almost as to drive him insane with desire. When she had finished with the last loop,Martha dropped Dean's belt on the floor and placed her palms flat on his chest,fingertips trailing down slowly until she reached the hem of the offending garment that was his shirt and then she quickly swiped it upwards and off making him raise his arms in the process to help her. She had,of course,seen him without a shirt on before-his job practically required him to work shirtless or rather close to it all the time,after all-but somehow this time it was different. Knowing that this was just for her and for her eyes only made it that much more erotic.

"God,Dean,you smell so good," she whispered as she circled her way around him,her cheek and nose trailing against his bare skin just inhaling his scent. She thought she detected the aroma of the cologne she had given him his last birthday,soap,and a smell that was just elementally Dean. His smell alone would be enough to turn any woman on.

Feeling bold and sexy,Martha kissed Dean's back in what was meant to be a teasing playful gesture. Dean,feeling Martha's soft lips pressed against his already over heated bare skin,grew more aroused and the last thing Martha heard was Dean's mumbled "C'mere" as he suddenly turned and pulled her towards him using the waistband of her own jeans before she felt his lips crash into hers in a passionate kiss.

As their tongues mated,Dean couldn't help but lift one of her legs and wrap it around his hip. Using her now vulnerable state against her,she felt him grind himself against her and was overwhelmed by the evidence of his arousal for her.

Although Dean was trying to temper his response to her because he knew this was their first time together and he wanted to make every possible effort to be gentle with her,he knew it would be a losing battle. He slightly chuckled as she pulled apart the button on his pants and ripped down the zipper barely missing his straining erection for her in her haste to undress him. One wrong inch with the zipper and this would have been all over before it even began!Martha didn't seem to be too interested in tender and gentle…which was a good thing as far as Dean was concerned. He wanted her so bad right now,he didn't know if he had it in him to be sweet and gentle at this moment. He made a mental note to make it up to her later. As he watched her breasts slightly bounce within the confines of the silk light blue bra she was wearing,he felt himself hardening even more. He didn't know how much longer he could wait before he threw her to the ground and fucked her senseless.

Martha murmured in approval when she realized that he wasn't wearing any underwear and he was finally naked before her hungry eyes. Martha cupped his arousal in her hand and Dean nearly jumped out of his skin. His flesh felt so hot and her hand felt so cool…the erotic combination was almost too much for him to handle. Despite Martha's protests,he pushed her hand aside and grabbed at her jeans.

"This comes off...**NOW**."

"Oh God yes!"

Shoving her jeans down her legs,he grew frustrated when they wouldn't go past her feet until he realized she still had her shoes on. Ruefully smiling at Dean,she slipped the shoes from her feet and he continued with the jeans until they joined the rest of their clothing in a pile at their feet.

"Thank you," he said.

"My pleasure,"she replied.

Licking the shell of her ear,he whispered, "Not yet,it's not."

Martha didn't know what made her gasp more…the fact that he was gently sucking on her earlobe or that his hand was slowly making lazy circles over her stomach heading towards her panties.

Feeling her stomach muscles quiver with delight,Dean playfully rubbed the delicate material of her panties until he had her moaning with need.

"Dean,I…I…need…"

"What do you need baby?"

"You!Please,I need you,Dean," Martha begged.

"You don't have to beg,baby…at least not this time," he smirked sexily.

Reaching up behind her back,Dean unhooked her bra and spilled out her breasts in all their glory into his waiting hot yearning hands.

Feeling Dean's calloused thumbs gently caress her hardening nipples,Martha felt no shame arching her back in pleasure and offering more of herself to the man she loved.

"Harder….oh,God…harder,Dean….please," Martha's voice broke with need.

He scrapped his nails roughly against her nipples causing her to cry out in pleasure. Hearing her cries caused Dean's own control to snap and he lifted her against him until she wrapped her legs around his waist. He slammed her back against a wall,but Martha felt no pain in his actions. She had always secretly suspected that Dean was sort of an animalistic lover and much to her pleasure she was being proven right. Once she was safely supported between the wall and his body,Dean grabbed her hands and held them high over her head causing her breasts to prominently thrust into his face. Burying his face into her cleavage,he licked one moist path after another going from nipple to nipple.

As he harshly sucked one cinnamon colored tip into his mouth and swirled his hot wet tongue around it,Martha moaned and arched her back suggestively grinding the lower half of her body against Dean.

"Ohhhhh,yes,oh yes,mmmmmm," she moaned in pleasure.

Stopping what he was doing long enough to give an answering moan,he heatedly said, "I wanna be inside of you,Martha."

Hearing his whispered confession made Martha's arousal even more intense and she felt herself becoming wetter then she thought possible. With a strength she didn't know where it came from,she released the grip her legs had around Dean,slid back down towards the ground and pushed him backward. Caught off guard at her actions,he tumbled onto the couch and caught Martha as she pounced and landed on top of him.

Straddling him,Martha rubs her panty covered bottom against Dean's erection as slowly as she can just to drive him wild. Back and forth. Back and forth.

'Oh yeah,he is rock hard now,' she thought to herself with a chuckle as she watched Dean's eyes close in ecstasy. Slowly sliding herself further down,she reaches between them and cups his manhood in her small hand giving Dean a firm squeeze.

"FUCK!" He exclaimed as his hips shoot off the couch in pleasure. "You keep that up and I'll cum before I'm even in you."

"You just make sure to keep **THAT** up," she mocked threatened throwing his own words back in his face and looking at his wonderfully large penis."I've got a lot of plans for you tonight,Mr. Ambrose ," she throatily whispered as she ran a fingertip gently down the length of his arousal and watched it pulsate with life.

His tortured reply was cut short when suddenly he felt her lips wrap around the head of his shaft and she slowly sucked the tip deep into her wet mouth.

As he watched her through half closed heavy lidded eyes, he didn't think he ever saw a more erotic sight. Her lips were wrapped so tight around his shaft and it felt so wonderful that all he wanted to do was thrust up into her mouth and make her swallow him whole. His relief was short lived though as Martha suddenly stopped and just licked the head like her own personal lollipop and blew softly on his tip…a tip that was weeping with arousal for her she was pleased to see. Dean gave a long deep moan. Having her suck him felt incredible and he could feel himself becoming so close to completion. Pre-cum was practically dripping from him in his arousal. He'll be damned though if this was gonna be over before the main event. She leaned back and was just about to say something to him when he grabbed her hand and pulled her on top of him until she was practically lying flat against him. Claiming her mouth for a brutally passionate kiss,he thrust his tongue into her mouth as he slipped his hands into the back of her panties and cupped her sweetly rounded backside squeezing it gently in his large warm hands. Rubbing his tongue against hers,Dean held her ass in his hands and rubbed the front of her against his straining cock until she was panting with desire.

Twisting them over so he was the one on top now and in control,Dean took advantage of having Martha at his mercy. Sliding down her body,he was delighted to discover that her panties were practically see through with the evidence of her arousal. Raising one of her shapely legs up,he gently placed her foot on his chest and just stroked it back and forth over and over again going higher and higher. Every time he watched the soft flesh of her inner thigh quiver with delight,he deliberately crept his fingertips closer and closer to the prize he sought until he finally gently brushed against her soaked panties and she whimpered as she felt his fingers against the only barrier keeping them apart.

Raising her leg straight up in the air,Dean licked the back of it all the way from the heel to her panties causing Martha to omit a small giggle at being so deliciously tickled. Her heart stopped when she felt Dean clench the thin wet material of her panties in his teeth and slowly pull them down her legs and toss them way across the room.

Answering the silent question posed by her raised eyebrow at his actions,he smirked and replied, "Trust me,it's not like you're going to be needing them for a **VERY **long time."

"Cocky,aren't we?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

He rocked his hips a little against her and that earned him a breathless moan from her.

He grinned and thought, 'Well I guess that answers that question!If she likes that,she's gonna love what comes next.'

Reaching down between them using his thumbs,he gently spreads her slick soft petals apart and softly blows a small stream of his hot breath into her causing her to shriek his name at the sensation.

"**DEAN!**"

Unconsciously,she throws her head back,arching her back and opening her legs wider for his exploration.

"Is this all for me sweetheart?" he silkily asks as he dips a finger into her honeyed heat. "Did I get you this wet?"

The deep raspy timbre of his voice and the words he was using made another gush of pleasure flow out of Martha and cover her thighs in stickiness.

"I can't wait to be inside of you…to feel your sweet muscles wrap around my cock squeezing me and riding me…feeling me slide inside you…making you cum over and over again."

Martha moans at the images his words bring to mind…then moans again when Dean uses his fingers to graze her sex bringing forth another flow of wetness.

Slipping a finger deep inside,he murmurs,"You're so beautiful,Martha…so damn beautiful…so hot and tight and I can't believe you're really all mine."

Feeling him play with her clit,Martha thrashes her head back and forth in pleasure and whimpers, "Yours,Dean…all yours."

Finding himself rubbing his painfully hard shaft against the sofa cushions desperate for some friction to release the pent up sexual tension,Dean realizes that he's got to speed this along before both he and Martha were left wanting.

Rubbing her swollen clit with his thumb,he notices that she biting her lip to keep from screaming out her pleasure.

"Cry out for me."

Martha still keeps silent.

Dean,determined to make her yell out,increases the pressure of his hand and decides to go all out. It was time they stopped playing around and fulfilled their fantasies.

Opening her legs wider,Dean used one hand to cup her breast and squeeze her nipple into a hard turgid peak and used his other hand to forcefully thrust two fingers deep into her over and over again. Her clit was so swollen and overly sensitive that her juices were just constantly flowing out of her now. He bent his head and like a starving man looking for his last meal,Dean wrapped his long wet tongue around her clit and harshly sucked it into his mouth. Sucking on it harder and harder like it was a delicious red cherry,Dean moaned his pleasure,the vibrations going straight to Martha's core and making her thrust her body into Dean's mouth in time with his ministrations.

"Oh God….oh God….oh God," Martha pants.

"Come on,baby…I want you to cum long and cum hard…come on…scream for me," Dean whispers thrusting his tongue as deep as he can inside of her a couple of times.

Squeezing her eyes shut,Martha blindly reaches out for Dean and grasps a fistful of his curly hair to keep him in place and grind herself in his face.

"Oh my God…oh my God…ohmyGod….ohmyGod...ohmyGodohmyGod**OHMYGOD!**" Martha screams in her pleasure.

Dean can sense her orgasm is at the threshold and she just needs one more little push. Climbing over her body again,he throws her leg over his hip and quickly settles in between her legs. Reaching down in between their bodies,he cups her femininity and holds it open while using the tip of his hard throbbing cock to tease her clit and her tight wet opening.

"Don't tease me…please…just…just …fuck me…fuck me dammit!" she cries.

With one long deep thrust she was suddenly filled by him. He felt like he was a hot knife melting through butter. She was so wet and so aroused that he slipped in her with no resistance at all. Taking a deep breath,Dean pulled almost all the way out and slowly inch by maddening inch filled her again until he was firmly planted in her making them both moan at the contact.

Martha rocked her hips a little and loved the way she could feel Dean buried deep inside of her throbbing in pleasure. He was long and hard and his thickness filled her up so wonderfully. She loved the way she could feel every single delicious inch of him going through her.

Dean would have started his thrusts a little more slowly letting the rhythm build up,but Martha was impatient and planted her heels in the small of his back. She ran her fingertips through the sweat drops gathering on his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck threading her fingers through his dirty blonde curls.

Holding him close to her,she whispered in his ear encouragingly, "Oh Dean...God,you feel so big...so good. Harder,baby! Fuck me harder..."

Dean pulled out until just the tip of his throbbing cock was barely still inserted in her and stilled his movements causing her to groan out loud at being so mercilessly teased.

Holding himself up on his forearms planted on either side of Martha's head,he looked her in the eye and gave her such an intense dark sexy look that she just knew he was about to destroy her...and she would love every minute of it.

"You asked for it..." he warned.

Thrusting his entire long hard length into her slippery wetness suddenly as hard and as deep as he could,Dean caused Martha to give a surprised gasp of pleasure.

"Damn, baby. You feel so fucking amazing...so fucking good...so wet and tight. You're like every wet dream I've ever had come to life." Dean snapped his hips into her body over and over again until the only sounds in the room were the whimpers coming from Martha,his own pleasure filled moans and the erotic wet sounds of skin slapping against skin.

Holding her close to his heated skin,Dean whipped his hips over and over into Martha deep and hard again and again and again. He felt like he was on the verge of cumming himself,but refused to do so before her. In between sharp thrusts,Dean couldn't help but cry out as he felt more and more pleasure at being buried so deeply in his girl. He wanted to push her over the edge so he could blissfully follow.

"C'mon,Martha!"**_ THRUST. _** "C'mon,baby!" _**THRUST.**_ "I need you to cum for me!" _**THRUST.**_ "I want you to cum all over my dick. Let me feel it!" _**THRUST. **_ "Can you do that,baby?Do you wanna cum for me?" _**THRUST.**_

"Oh!Oh!God,yes!Yes,Dean!I wanna cum!Please...please,baby...make me cum!I wanna cum so hard for you!Need...need to...cum...so...bad...so...fuckin'...bad..." Martha practically all but whimpered as she pleaded with him.

"Cum for me,Martha!**CUM NOW!**"

Dean gave his hardest,deepest,sharpest thrust ever and used his large thumb to press down on her overly sensitive swollen wet clit. Martha's body arched up into his in complete ecstasy as she couldn't help but follow his erotic command and yelled out,"**DEAN!**" in her pleasure. Every bit of her essence seemed to be gushing out of her and onto Dean's cock as she came long and hard almost to the point of blacking out.

"That's it. That's my good girl. Give it to me. Let me feel you,baby. Ugh,that feels so good...so sweet," Dean moaned.

Once he felt Martha's release,Dean could concentrate on his own and kept thrusting into her as she was still in her own orgasmic bliss trying to prolong it and push himself over the edge. Giving one last sharp motion with his hips,Dean felt it coming and stilled himself in her as warm thick ropes of his cum just exploded from him and painted the inside of Martha's slick honeyed walls with his love. His essence just kept pouring out of him and it looked like it would never end. He had never cum so hard in his life.

"**MARTHA!**God,so good...so good,baby!So fuckin' good!" Dean cried out in ecstasy until the very last drop of him had spilled into Martha.

After the last bit of his release had escaped into Martha,Dean gently gathered her closer into his arms and turned them so they were lying face to face. As their heartbeats settled down and their bodies returned to normal,Dean and Martha lay cuddling on the couch. As he felt his length softening,he gently pulled out of her body. As he slipped out of her,he quickly realized something.

"Damn,Martha.I forgot a condom!How could I have been so stupid?I'm sorry baby.I didn't even realize.I just wanted you so bad and I got carried away that I forgot all about it.I didn't mean to.I would never want to hurt you.I'm sorry."

Martha touched his cheek gently to get him to settle down. "Dean,calm down. It's okay.I know you.I love you...and loving you means trusting you.I know you would never hurt me on purpose.I trust you.I know you don't sleep around with ring rats anymore.I know you would never cheat on me...and we don't have to worry about any surprise babies just yet.I'm on the pill." Martha softly chuckled at his look. "I actually started taking it awhile ago after I met you."

"You knew we would end up..."

"I hoped," she corrected. "I hoped we would end up like this."

Dean smiled at her. "I hoped so too."

"And you have to admit. Didn't it feel good to be together like that with no barrier between us?"

"It felt absolutely amazing," he admitted with a sexy smirk that made his dimples pop out.

"For me too," she replied blushing.

Now that they had talked about the issue,Dean relaxed a little more and tucked Martha's body closer into his touching his forehead to hers and playing with the fingers of hand,watching her engagement ring twinkle with a smile on his face.

"I love you,Martha.I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you too,Dean.I can't wait until we're married."

Dean smiled. For all his worrying,this day had gone a lot better than he had expected. Wait until he tells Roman she actually said yes!With a cuddle and a warm kiss to the cheek,Dean and Martha snuggled down with a contented sigh to catch a couple hours sleep after all their physical activity and peacefully dream of their happily ever after together.


End file.
